


Sick Day

by WritingSoul



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: They're cute, concerned!dojima, cute family fluff, nanako is a perfectionist, sick nanako, spoilers for persona 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSoul/pseuds/WritingSoul
Summary: Nanako’s sick - and insists on going to school. Dojima’s having none of it.





	Sick Day

On the rare occasion Dojima woke up before his daughter on a school day; he would make her breakfast, and she'd be on her way. He'd learned to cook after Yu left - just little stuff to help Nanako, now that he didn't have many cases - and she usually accepted it with a smile (even if it was on the less tasty side of the spectrum.) To his credit, he _was_ getting better.

Today, just like one of those rare occasions, Nanako came downstairs. However, unlike her normal, put-together self, her hair was a mess, dress on inside out. Her nose was puffy and red, and she stumbled a lot. Her voice even sounded congested as she managed to get to the table, mumbling a "good morning."

"Nanako, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Dojima had been a bit...sensitive to Nanako getting illnesses, ever since she had been hospitalized a couple years back.

She yawned, rubbing at her eyes and attempting to shake herself awake as she watched her father cook. "'m fine," she mumbled.

Frowning, Dojima loaded the eggs he had made onto the plate. As they cooled, he leaned over the table, placing a hand on Nanako's forehead. She took that moment to sneeze, letting out a little huff afterwards. Dojima felt for the telltale sign of a fever and found it.

"Nanako, you're sick." He sighed, setting the plate down. She sniffled, shaking her head.

"Dad, I've got to go to school today," she said.

"And why's that?" he asked. Nanako coughed, taking a bite of her eggs as he asked the question.

Swallowing, she said, "We're working on a project in class, and I've got to keep my perfect attendance,"

Dojima sighed. Since she had been hospitalized, Nanako hadn't missed more than two or three days of school. As of this school year, she hadn't missed any, and was determined to keep it that way.

"You aren't going to school today, and that's that."

"But dad!" she objected.

"No," he said, tone final.

At her upset expression, he softened a bit. "Think about it this way, if you go to school, you'll get the other kids sick. This way, no one else will get sick besides me."

Watching him, she picked up the last piece of egg off of her plate and ate it. "Fine," she pouted.

"Good. now we'll get you some medicine and some sleep and you'll be good to go for tomorrow,"

Nanako nodded. Although the young girl was a bit upset at losing her perfect attendance, she was also infused with a warmth that only came from a parent's fierce care.

She had her dad around, so maybe this sick day wouldn't be too bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> so we all know of my addiction to persona
> 
> and i've been writing so much persona 5 recently i felt like i needed to switch it up
> 
> so i did
> 
> (also there was a sick day contest on this amino i'm on so)
> 
> but aren't nanako and dojima the cutest family ever
> 
> i cannot
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and please leave review telling me your thoughts or requests! It helps the ol' motivation a lot more than you'd think!


End file.
